


Fang's Silly Temper

by Tortellini



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Book 1, Crack, Extended Families, Families of Choice, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Maximum Ride #1 - Angel Experiment, Toy Stores, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Fang loses it at a toystore.Oneshot/drabble





	Fang's Silly Temper

Fang was honestly so bored. He thought his friends respected him more than this! He couldn't for the life of him understand why he had to be cooped up in this prissy little toy store when he could be feeling the wind rush through his hair and feathers... He almost shivered with pleasure. But alas, then Fang was brought back to the harshness of reality. This was okay for the little kids, but he himself was already fourteen--so there. 

"This is so soft," came a happy voice from behind him. Fang whipped his head around and in doing so his long hair accidentally hit the speaker in the face. 'Accidentally'; heh, right. The other kid was a skinny guy with oddly blank eyes: Fang's friend who went by the name of Iggy. 

Fang was relieved, to tell you the truth. Iggy was his best friend, even if he did tend to throw stuff if he was angry. And he was a guy too, so surely he'd understand the horrors of shopping! 

"Can we get 'im, Fang?" Iggy's face just so happened to be buried in...a plushie baby dolphin?! Fang didn't know why--but he just sort of lost it then. Uncontrollable anger boiled inside of him; a vein pulsed in his forehead. The toy was even lavender. 

"Sorry, Ig," Fang muttered. In slow motion he reached into his pocket. And he pulled out a gun. 

He pulled out a gun on his blind friend. 

_CLICK-ICK. BOOM._

"Fang?" came Max's annoyed voice from somewhere off to the side of the store. "What was that?"

"Uh..."


End file.
